Piece Of Me
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Hermione realizes that she is addicted to Fenrir Greyback, and that it would be pointless to fight it so late into the game. It was all her doing afterall. HG/FG. Dark Ficlet. Rare Pairing.


_Posted: (7-31-08)_

_Disclaimer: I own not the world of Harry Potter. Shame. _

**Piece of Me**

By Morgansgurl

She would never be able to truly explain what it was about him that had her so addicted, had her so hooked on him. She felt like she needed him in her life, regardless of how wrong it was. But he fit her so perfectly, he was her second half. The half that completed the woman and not the girl. The half that was to be her sick undoing in this world.

"I've signed my soul away," she admitted silently, as her bare feet walked across underbrush and damp dirt. She was dressed in her flimsy white cotton night gown, her hair wild and unruly. He seemed to like her that way, even though she knew deep down that she was anything but innocent anymore.

She knew it was wrong. That was partially why she did it. She had somehow rationalized in her mind that this was exactly what she needed, what she craved. They weren't going to win the war, she wasn't naïve. She needed an ace in the hole, a security blanket. Something that would ensure her survival in this world if her assumptions of loosing turned out to be correct.

Her Ace was him.

It was a clear and calm night the first time she went to him. He had nearly killed her on sight. They had come to terms somehow, she would be his, and he would protect her. She just hadn't been prepared for what being his had entailed. Now it was hurting her soul because she couldn't seem to let him go. She was sure that even if she tried to walk away from him that she would be unsuccessful. So sad, but so true.

"I knew you would come," the harsh and husky whisper came from her right. She didn't flinch, didn't even turn to acknowledge him. She tried not to lean her body into his touch when she felt her hair being drawn to one side. He was directly behind her. "Such a wanton witch." He whispered into her ear, before grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her harshly.

Her heart seemed to stop as her eyes met his pure silver ones. His emotions were intense, and they made her feel so dead. He appeared to have so much to live for, so many emotions. It was like he had lived life to the fullest, like he had surpassed the rest of them and found his true place in the world. It was in his eyes that she knew who she really was; and that person was more terrifying then Voldemort could have ever hoped to become.

"Are you ready for tonight my love?" He asked her with a wicked smile. The term love coming form him was not an endearment, far from it. It was a sign of possession and ownership. She often wondered if Remus was just like him deep down in his heart. She shook the thoughts away and nodded her head solemnly. "Good." He acknowledged, before drawing her into a bruising kiss. A kiss that she returned with a feverish need. She returned it with the same passion that a heroin addict worshiped the needle. He was her supplier, her drug, and her addiction.

She knew she needed to walk away from him the moment his kiss turned from violent to soft. She knew in her heart that tonight was a mistake as soon as he gently guided her back into a nearby tree. She knew she was about to break as his fingers gingerly slid down her arms. He wasn't just fucking her anymore, he wasn't just owning her anymore. No, it seemed that he was making love to her.

That thought was horrifying.

As he moved his light kisses to the column of her neck she looked up into the canopy. It felt like all her walls were caving in, and it wouldn't matter anymore what she tried to do because she knew that she would just come right back to him. She could see the moon begin to turn full and that was when it hit her, tonight was the full moon.

She could feel him chuckle against her breast as his hands slipped under her nightgown, baring her supple flesh. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she realized what all her steps had led to, it eventually added up to tonight, the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't try to move away from him as realization set him, and for this he seemed pleased.

"My whore." He chuckled deeply. Now, contrary to the word love, the word whore was said with much endearment and reverence. In all their encounters she could never once recall him calling her a whore. True, he had used the words slut, bitch, cunt, tramp and countless other degrading references, but never once had he called her a whore until now.

She let out a gasp of pain as his teeth sunk into the supple flesh of her wrist. She hadn't realized he had pulled her hand to his mouth until she felt the skin break. She watched in morbid fascination as the blood pooled around his lips as he drew her essence in. When he held his wrist up to her mouth, she obliged in kind.

Her eyes slid shut as the coppery liquid slipped past her lips and down her throat. He had claimed her as his mate. She wasn't a daft girl, she had read plenty of books on werewolf's when she had discovered about Professor Lupin's condition.

His transformation was tonight. Tonight was the night that he would make her one of his kind. Tonight was the night that she would never be able to walk away again, she would never see her friends again in the same capacity. She was sure that after tonight she would be on the opposite side during the final battle. His wolf would be able to recognize his mate, and in turn she would be bit when his wolf realized his mate wasn't like him. It was inevitable, it was unfightable.

"I love you." She whispered to him as his transformation began to take place and he fell to the ground in pain. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but she knew that it wouldn't matter. She let herself slide to the ground before his quivering form, subcomming to her fate.

She was his Ace.

Little did she know that she would be the key to the end of the war in thier favor. Potter would never know what hit him. She would become the proverbial last straw on the camels back.

And she would be a glorious werewolf.

* * *

_A/N: I really don't know what compelled me to write this paring, but I sure hope you guy's enjoyed my dark little fic on them. My Muse has an odd way of shoving plot bunnies into my brain. _


End file.
